


Revelations

by lockewrites



Category: The A-Team (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-02
Updated: 2019-04-02
Packaged: 2019-12-30 19:53:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18321869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lockewrites/pseuds/lockewrites
Summary: The possibility of you being put in danger makes a few knew truths come out.





	Revelations

You had been a part of the A-team since the very beginning, since before the arrest and becoming outlaws, renegades, or soldiers of fortune. Hannibal had recruited you and after hearing the stories of his team you knew there was no way you were turning down the offer. Being with the team for that long meant that you knew them well, knew how they acted and could tell when something was wrong. Or in the case of Murdock what was stranger than his brand of strange.

Although you hadn’t brought it up with him, you saw the change in Face. Not knowing what had caused it and having seen other members of the team react the same at different times, you left him alone. He seemed to have changed practically overnight since the last job you had taken, he was less likely to take a risk and even less talkative. 

Both B.A and Murdock had tried to get him to talk, to get him to be his old self again but nothing worked. As you and Face were the closest of the team they figured he’d eventually come around and open back up to you, but it never happened. Not in the time that you had been driving across the country to reach the town your next job was in.

It was when you arrived that he began to speak, but only about the job. Only about what his role was to be. The job was simple, rid the town of an incoming gang that was slowly taking over this town, much as it had done with another close by. The only problem, they were ruthless and wouldn’t hesitate in getting rid of someone if they suspected they were a traitor. Face had already gone in wearing a disguise and had been accepted, the only problem with that was they wanted someone else.

Hannibal had concocted a plan which made you that someone else, the someone they’d do business with. You had to play a criminal, one interested in doing business, nothing you hadn’t done before but something that Face seemed to have a problem. He objected immediately, volunteering himself even though he knew that it couldn’t happen in case they wanted the both of you in one room. Instead of arguing with him in the van you dragged him outside, shutting the door and moving away so the others wouldn’t hear you.

“What the hell! You know I can do this. What’s the matter with you!”

“They're dangerous, you were almost killed last time, I’m not going to let you get nearly killed this time”

Sighing you looked at him before speaking.

“Face, I’ve been almost killed on many occasions. What was it about last time that’s any different”

“Nothing. I just don’t want to lose you”

And that’s when it hit you, why he’d been so distant, why he cared much more about this job then the rest.

“Face, are you…in love with me?”

Instead of speaking he just took your hand in his and ran his thumb over your knuckles.

“Look Face. We both know I have to do this but I promise I’ll be safe okay. For you.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on tumblr @locke-writes


End file.
